


Vial Affair

by emonightmare12 (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emonightmare12
Summary: Lance and Keith have there....issues....and it results in shenaigans





	Vial Affair

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for class, and I loved it, so I posted it. Bless my poor teacher....sorry not sorry.. and I know the format is wonky...Im sorry....im lazy and hate editing...

Keith was, to say the least slightly annoyed. When he stepped inside, he could instantly tell that there was…something off about his apartment. He kicked off his shoes, then it hit him. His cat….Had they really- He had! He scrambled for his phone, dialing the number. “Heya Red.” The man on the other end drawled. Keith couldn’t not stand him! “Lance…Lance did you kidnap my cat?” He gently rubbed his temples. This was the last thing he needed today. After 7 arrests, he just needed a nap. “Yeah. He’s a sweetheart. Can I keep him?” Lance hummed, clearly pleased with the Hero’s annoyance. He always was. “Please just…. give me back my cat? I need a nap. Not this. Its not even a person! It’s just a cat! Why kidnap a cat instead of like…. I don’t know…Shiro?” “Are you suggesting I kidnap your best friend, because you know-“ ‘DON’T YOU DARE!” Keith shrieked. “KEEP YOUR GRUBBY PAWS-“ Lance laughed, the sound loud and full. “Don’t worry Red. Shiro is safe. Hunk would actually kill me…. or worse, stop feeding me. I would starve if that man stopped cooking.” Keith sighed heavily. “I mean…he does cook a mean lasagna… just cuz you’re a villain doesn’t mean you have to make my existence difficult…” “It totally does, but don’t worry. Nepeta will return to her home in one place. A bit of advice? Don’t leave your key in the same place as you did when we lived together.” “As unwarranted as that advice is, I will consider it.” He could move his key, or just change the locks altogether. “Well, I’ll be off. Much love to you and the family Red.” “Mhm. Much annoyance to you and the kids Blue.” A loud chuckle could be heard before the line went dead. A few hours later, Nepeta was meowing at the front door with a large, baby blue bow tied around her waist. Keith groaned and flopped on his bed. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It was roughly a month later when Keith had gone out to get some candles, candies, and a few poetry books. He just needed some time to breathe. Some calm, slow downtime. So, when the first store he visited was completely out of his favorite candles, he was a little bit peeved. Then his other local stores had neither books or candies, he was so much more then done. Had Lance seriously stopped imports of his 3 favorite things? Keith wouldn’t put it past him. It took him a moment to find the number, but when he did, he was quick to dial. “Please connect me to Pidge Holt.” “This is she.” “Pidge, Pidgeon, my bestest bud on the whole planet, would it be unheroic to send Lance a turkey? Because he stole my cat and my self-care.” He growled in annoyance. “I mean…maybe? But it would also be hilarious so..... want me to find one? Ship it to HQ?” “This is why I adore you. When’s the soonest it can get there?” “Tuesday…. maybe Monday? I’ll shoot for Monday.” “Thank you and the people who birthed you.” Pidge laughed, and the line went dead. A few hours later, he got a photo of a live turkey as well as an all set text. Bless Pidge. She was magical. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ When Monday rolled around, Lance was ecstatic. He had new skin care products coming in, he couldn’t wait any longer. So, when the door rang, and the secretary walked in, he tore into a box. “Thank you, Linsey! You’ve got kind eyes and a – wHAT THE?!?” He screeched as a turkey poked his head out the top of the box. He scrambled away from the box. The only person who knew about Lances turkey thing was Keith…. Keith had sent him a turkey? He guessed it was deserved, but still emotionally unwarranted. He was undeniably pale as Linsey took the box away. About 20 minutes later, he pressed his pager. “Lindsey, I need you to make an…odd…. Order?” “Mhm? What might that be?” “I need you to send Keith a pigmy goat. He’s terrified of them.” “I….is that professional?” “Not at all. But he sent the wrong person a turkey.” “Alright Lance….and I’ll be sure to scan all packages from now on.” “Kind eyes and a beautiful soul I tell you. Kind eyes and a beautiful soul.”


End file.
